comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gansu Lee (Earth-2213)
Gansu Lee was a farmer from the Land of Earth and owner of the Lee family pig farm, which he managed alongside his wife, Sela, and his younger son, Hachi. His oldest son, Sensu Lee, died during a conflict between Iwagakure and Konohagakure during the Second Hundred Year War. Biography After marrying Sela Lee, Gansu had two children: Sensu and Hachi Lee. The family built their home in the plains near the town of Gongmen, where they raised pigs. Gansu and his family became disgruntled about Gow and his men, militamen who ruled Gongmen with an iron fist and that did nothing to help the their nation. Sensu, the family's eldest son, was recruited to help Iwagakure shinobi in an operation during the Second Hundred Year War, where he died, leaving the family only with Sela, Gansu, and Hachi. In 26 AG, Gongmen was visited by Sasuke Uchiha after he killed Orochimaru, and there he helped Hachi escape from a tough situation. Because of this, Sela and Gansu gladly allowed him to spend the day at their farm; Gansu said that Sasuke did not need to tell the family his name if he was not comfortable with it. Sela then invited the apparent traveler to join the family for supper. Knowing that Sasuke's refusal to stay with them was more about honor rather than hunger, she suggested that Gansu would need help in the barn, which then provided Sasuke with a mean to repay the family for allowing him to stay. As Sasuke prepared to leave the farm, Sela offered him food for his new travels. Minutes after Sasuke left the Lee farm, Sela watched as Hachi was dragged down from their home by Gow, right after he announced her oldest son, Sensu, had been killed in battle. Gow smirked as he told Gansu and Sela the information. After Gow left, Senla rushed to find Sasuke and begged for his help to save Hachi. Sasuke and Gansu rushed to Gongmen, where Sasuke found Gow, leaving him in a permanent catatonic state with his Mangekyo Sharingan, revealing his nature as an Uchiha and wanted missing-nin. With the discovery, Gansu and Sela did not want Sasuke around her family, standing in the front of Hachi. Sasuke offered to give Hachi his dagger, but after the child said he hated the missing-nin, he and Sela left. Personality Gansu is an honorable man and respectable farmer, who disliked people who abused their power, much like Gow's bullying with Gongmen's inhabitants. He stood up for himself against these people, like his younger son, Hachi, against the wishes of his wife, Sela, leading to troubles along the way. Gansu deeply cared about his family and placed their safety and well being above everything else. Gansu also valued discretion, saying that Sasuke Uchiha had no need to reveal his real name if he did not want to after Sela asked for it, as well as warning Hachi to not ask about any of Sasuke's personal information as they were none of the family's business. Category:Earth-2213 Category:Characters of Earth-2213 Category:Males of Earth-2213 Category:Civilians of Earth-2213 Category:Farmers of Earth-2213 Category:Lee family (Earth-2213) Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Land of Earth residents (Earth-2213)